


sleep's just time spent wasting time

by mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's still angry about being woken up at god knows what hour of the morning, but it's been too long since anyone other than himself has touched his dick so he thinks he'll let it slide for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep's just time spent wasting time

**Author's Note:**

> idk how i feel about this but it's been too long. warning for unprotected sex ? title's from count 'em one, two, three by the maine.

Michael feels the sheets being lifted off of him and the mattress dipping behind him, but he ignores it in hopes that whoever it is just needs a cuddle and he'll be able to get back to sleep peacefully. Of course, he could never be so lucky.

"Mikey," Calum mumbles against Michael's bare shoulder, his hand snaking over Michael's hip.

"What?" Michael groans and kicks his leg backwards to see if maybe Calum will get the hint.

Calum doesn't say anything. Instead, he starts kissing and biting at Michael's neck, his tongue sneaking out to soothe over where his teeth have been. He shifts closer to Michael's warm body and Michael can't help letting a whine slip out when he feels Calum's hard cock against his ass.

Calum's hand trails down from Michael's hip, lets his fingers sneak under the waistband of Michael's boxers to get a hand on his cock. Michael's still angry about being woken up at god knows what hour of the morning, but it's been too long since anyone other than himself has touched his dick so he thinks he'll let it slide for now. Calum keeps sucking at Michael's neck and he slowly pumps his cock until Michael starts thrusting into Calum's fist. Calum slings his leg over Michael's to hold him in place, settling into an eager grind against Michael's ass.

Calum moans and slips his hand out of Michael's boxers, "Get on your back."

Michael quickly scrambles onto his back as Calum shucks off his boxers, tugs Michael's down his legs before straddling him. Calum takes Michael's cock in his hand and lifts his hips up but Michael stops him.

"Don't you need to, like," Michael trails off as his fingers skitter over Calum's ass.

Calum blushes and shakes his head, "I um, kind of already did. Before I came in here."

Michael's eyes widen and he rubs a finger over Calum's hole and they both moan. When Michael asks if Calum brought a condom, Calum shakes his head again, leans down to kiss Michael gently on the mouth.

"Wanna feel it," Calum says. "Wanna feel you come in me, Michael."

“Fuck,” Michael groans and nods, his hands gripping Calum's hips tightly as he raises himself up again, taking his bottom lip between his teeth before sinking down on Michael's cock. He holds himself there for a minute, his head tipped back with his hands splayed out across Michael’s stomach.

“Calum,” Michael gasps.

Calum nods and lets out a shaky breath, “Yeah, just.” He slowly rocks his hips forward and hisses when Michael’s fingernails dig deeper into his skin. In one swift movement, Calum leans down, grips Michael’s shoulders and drags him so he’s sitting up, his fingers tangling in Michael’s mess of red hair, his lips quickly finding Michael’s as he rocks his hips back again.

Michael’s hands trail from Calum’s hips up to his shoulders, scratches all the way down his back in a way that has Calum whining and writhing in his lap. Calum pulls his lips away from Michael’s, his hands bracing on Michael’s shoulders as he lifts himself up til only the head of Michael’s cock is inside him before slamming himself back down.

“God, Mikey, your cock feels so good. Missed your cock so much,” Calum groans as he lifts himself up and sinks back down again and again til he’s bouncing in Michael’s lap.

Michael moans and leans forward to get his mouth on Calum’s neck, sucking at the hollow of his throat and smirking at the noises he’s eliciting from the boy on top of him. Michael reaches between them to get a hand on Calum's cock and Calum moans, his hips moving frantically as he fucks Michael's fist. Calum grips a hand in Michael’s hair, drags him up for a sloppy kiss, babbling incoherent moans into Michael’s mouth the whole time.

Michael tugs Calum’s bottom lip between his teeth lightly as he pulls back, a lazy smirk on his face as he swipes his thumb over the head of Calum’s cock. “You gonna come?” He mumbles, smudging his lips across Calum’s chin.

Calum nods feverishly, his fingers digging into Michael’s shoulder, hips rocking frantically as he comes in hot spurts on Michael’s fist and stomach. Michael strokes him through it and barely gives him a second to breathe before he flips them over, pushing Calum’s legs up so he can fuck him in short, hard thrusts.

Calum’s got a dazed grin on his face, he arches up to kiss at Michael’s neck and collarbones and hums, “Come on, Mikey.”

Michael’s mouth drops open, Calum tugging at his ear with his teeth throwing him over the edge and he comes with a drawn out moan of Calum’s name. He collapses on top of Calum and when he opens his eyes Calum’s grinning at him, his fingers stroking lazily up and down Michael’s spine.

“Good morning,” Calum giggles, pressing a light kiss to Michael’s forehead.

 

Michael laughs, lifts himself up enough to pull out and roll to the side a bit, his arms snaking their way around Calum’s waist. “I hope you’re gonna start waking me up like this every day.”


End file.
